


A taste of sin

by fl4nel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Prohibition AU, this is so embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl4nel/pseuds/fl4nel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa thought to himself, gaze lingering on Kuroo’s broad back and muscled shoulders, that of all the illegal things he had been doing since the beginning of the prohibition laws, Kuroo remained by far his favorite.</p>
<p>Prohibition au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of sin

**Author's Note:**

> Oikuroo are illegal alcohol dealers, how exciting.  
> No actually this is really embarrassing I can't believe it. I'm sorry this is so self indulgent.  
> Happy birthday Birdy!!!! Hope you'll like it c:

“Yo, Oikawa.”

Something in Mattsukawa’s tone made Oikawa Tooru raise his eyes from the newspaper sprawled on the desk in front of him. He raised a brow.

”Good morning Mattsun! You don’t look like you have good news for me,” he commented with a pleasant tone while reaching inside his drawers to grab a pack of cigarettes.

His associate stepped further inside his office, carefully closing the door beside him. Now Oikawa was intrigued. He lit up his cigarette and waited for him to talk.

Mattsukawa sighed heavily.

”We had problems with Kuroo’s shipment. The one that was supposed to arrive last night,” he announced in a low voice.

“Supposed to?” Oikawa repeated, exhaling smoke through his nose.

Mattsukawa nodded.

“Yeah. Apparently they had problems with that new brigade -- you know with that officer Iwaizumi or whatever his name is? Well, they raided our hangar,” he deadpanned, “Fortunately for us they were too soon so Kuroo simply changed our location. The shipment is just late but we’ll have to be careful.”

Oikawa hummed pensively. He was surprised the new police brigade had been able to pinpoint them so soon. Kuroo and he made quite the team and no one had ever came this close to catching them before. Iwaizumi was talented and it sucked to admit it. He huffed with annoyance. Alcohol shipments had a deadline he could not afford to disregard. At least not without a heavy price to pay.

“I think we’ll have to work directly with Kuroo from now on,” he thought out loud, “We’ll at least reduce the risks of miscommunication.”

_And I’ll get an excuse to see this loser’s face again._

Mattsukawa nodded again but by the slight smirk playing on his lips told Oikawa that he wasn’t fooled in the least.

 

 

***

 

As usual, the place was packed. Oikawa made his way through the bar, looking around for Kuroo. The room was filled with smoke and laughter and the fumes were making the task difficult. He groaned internally. Crowds had a way of ticking him off when he felt irritated.

The bar was located in the basement of a shady building someplace downtown and the owner –a young and pretty woman with dark hair – had made sure it had multiple exits in case of a police raid. Of course the place wasn’t the only one of its kind. Illegal bars that served alcohol had sprouted like weed since the beginnings of the prohibition laws.  But this one, _Crows and Cats,_ remained Oikawa’s favorite. Even if it was full of untrustworthy individuals (and he was including Kuroo and himself).

A strong hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and he turned around in a heartbeat, eyes wild and ready to fight.

A tall guy with an impressive black bedhead was smirking down at him.

“Jumpy, aren’t we?” he teased in a casual voice.

Oikawa relaxed slightly.

“Shut up, Kuroo,” he grumbled without any bite, “I was looking for you.”

Kuroo’s eyes twinkled. He was wearing a white button-up shirt – something way too fancy for him, Oikawa noticed with annoyance – and he had had the indecency to wear it with a loose tie looped around his neck. This guy was soooo unfair. How could he look this attractive without even trying to?

“Oh ho? What a coincidence. I was also looking for you. And now,” Kuroo added in a suggestive tone, “I’ve found you.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the grin that was starting to spread on his face.

“My savior.”

Kuroo snorted before leading him to a table in a more private section of the bar, hidden behind heavy curtains. Oikawa was pleased by the decrease in sound level and he sighed comfortably in the padded seat of his bench. Kuroo sat down on the other side of the small table and lit a cigarette, offering him his lighter with an extended hand and a quirk of eyebrows.  Oikawa took his offer gratefully and for a while, neither of them spoke, focused on inhaling and exhaling the smoke. Behind the curtains, they could hear muffled conversations and small music notes, coming from an old piano the bar owned. Kiyoko, the bar owner, brought them two glasses of whisky and left with a small smile. She was buying their alcohol for her place so they were treated with distinction whenever they came.

 “Mattsun told me about what happened last night,” Oikawa began, breaking the silence.

Kuroo made a noise at the back of his throat and took a sip of his drink. Oikawa watched the motion his adam’s apple made while he swallowed. He gulped.

“Yeah,” Kuroo exhaled, “I was quite surprised. Never really expected the cops to find this place.”

Oikawa cleared his throat and looked down at his own glass. He moved it around a bit, hearing the satisfying clink of ice cubes. He took a long sip, the alcohol burning his throat. He then crooked his neck to the side and took a drag from his cigarette. He exhaled the smoke slowly.

“I suggested working directly with you, you know” he said, staring at his partner.

He extended his leg under the table, touching Kuroo’s thigh with his knee.

“And what good would that be?” Kuroo asked playfully, blatantly ignoring Oikawa’s movements.

If Oikawa didn’t know better, hadn’t picked up the small twitch of Kuroo’s lips and the glint in his eyes, he could have believed Kuroo really was indifferent.

But he did know better.

 “I thought you had your job at the newspaper to keep,” Kuroo added, “I could use your help – don’t get me wrong – but this cover is important for us. Good source of information. ”

He took a long drag out of his cigarette.

“I told them my wife died,” Oikawa retorted, “They told me to take all the time I needed.”

He smiled deviously. Kuroo came close to choke himself on his smoke. He gulped down his drink to make it pass and stared at Oikawa in disbelief.

“You did _what_? Jesus, are you for real?”

Oikawa restrained a laugh. As if Kuroo never did anything likewise to obtain something. Hell, he probably invented something way worse. He readjusted the position of his knee higher up Kuroo’s leg, smirking mentally when the other’s face visibly twitched. He then pouted slightly, faking hurt, and batted his eyelashes.

“Do you not want to work with me?”

At this Kuroo’s expression changed and became more serious. He looked directly into Oikawa’s eyes.

“I already work with you,” he huffed, “And I wouldn’t trade partner for anything in the world.”

The sincerity Oikawa could feel in his tone made him shiver. He brushed it off nervously.

“I bet you only say that because I have the nicest ass in here,” he teased, settling for a change of subject.

Kuroo didn’t have the reaction he was expecting. He didn’t answer right away with a joke or a lame comment and instead stared at the wall in deep thought.

“Yeah,” he agreed finally, “you really do have a nice ass.”

 “Glad to hear we’re on the same page,” Oikawa replied, ignoring the embarrassment creeping up his cheeks.

Kuroo flashed him a smirk.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I ought to, huh?”

Oikawa grinned back.

Good times.

He felt Kuroo’s hand creeping up his leg from under the table. He arched his eyebrows but Kuroo didn’t say anything, just kept staring at him with half lidded eyes and that lopsided smile of his.

At this, Oikawa thought _fuck it_ and yanked at Kuroo’s tie, smashing their lips together. Kuroo made a surprise noise but soon complied in the kiss, opening his mouth for Oikawa. He brought one hand to cup the side of his face, his other hand now laying flat somewhere on Oikawa’s thigh.

“You taste like whiskey,” he breathed once they parted, panting a little.

Oikawa laughed.

“Wrong~” he sang, “I taste like sin. And you love it.”

Kuroo chuckled before leaning in for another kiss.

“True.”

They kissed again –dirty and open-mouthed – and this time, Kuroo started rubbing his hand higher and higher up Oikawa’s leg in small, circular motions. When he shamelessly dropped it on Oikawa’s crotch to cup him through his pants, Oikawa groaned into their kiss and bit down on Kuroo’s lower lip, eliciting a quiet moan from the other man.

“Fuck,” Oikawa mumbled.

He suddenly stood up, and made his way to the other side of the table where he straddled Kuroo’s lap without any other form of ceremony. He brought his arms around his neck and grinded down his hips on Kuroo’s crotch with a smirk. Kuroo whimpered and nuzzled his face on Oikawa’s collarbones

“God. I’ve missed you.”

Oikawa had a small, breathless laugh.

Kuroo then grazed his teeth on his neck, transforming Oikawa’s laugh into a quiet gasp. He kissed the outline of his jaw, slowly, carefully. He travelled all the way to his ear where he kissed the juncture between the neck and the jaw, before biting slightly. Oikawa arched his back and exhaled shakily.

“Kuroo …”

Kuroo smiled on Oikawa’s skin.

“Oikawa.”

Their mouths reunited, tongues licking at each other. Oikawa grinded down again, feeling Kuroo’s hardness through his pants. He leaned in.

“Hey, wanna take this somewhere else?” he panted into Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo stared at him, pupils blown and dark with desire. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

They stumbled out of the private section, both looking disheveled with their unbuttoned shirts and messy hair. A few people stared at them with wide eyes as they made their way to the closest exit. Kiyoko looked at them, amusement floating in her eyes and at the corner of her lips.

Oikawa let himself be led by Kuroo, the other man’s grip on his hand firm and his pace somewhat urgent. He thought to himself, gaze lingering on Kuroo’s broad back and muscled shoulders, that of all the illegal things he had been doing since the beginning of the prohibition laws, Kuroo remained by far his favorite.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!   
> Talk to me @akaaashii.tumblr.com


End file.
